Mega Man NewBegining
by gmasterchief
Summary: this is a new mega man like no other. it set up in the future, the date is 30XX and a champion is needed. who will come to aid the world?


_**the world is in utter chaose. the leaders of the free world look toward a bright new scientist for help. His blue prints for robotics is unmatched and with his colliage he hopes to usher in a new time for the earth and its inhabitance. with each day there skills with robotics grows. the forces that would opose this new found world and peace are always in the mix for a good heads up on any and all robotics designs. the ones known as the Dark Hand are the ones responciable for the new giant step forwards in to robotics. for now they belive that they have the stronges robot in all of exsistance. it is simple know to all as Crilic. the robot that send the world in to utter chaose when it was reviled at a world wide peace hearing. it unleashed its full power as the world trimbled in fear, causing earthquakes and elemental changes the robot and its creator were deamed the leaders of the Dark Hand. yet the world in shambles and no way ready for an attack of this magnatued, look on now for a hero to emurge from the ashes and is up to stop the Dark Hand and all there evil doings. thuse we find our selfs on location at the once great city of goshen. the city were robotics a few hundred years ago was first started. **_

_**"Dr. Dr., come quick we found some thing." A voice rang out from the tunnal.**_

_**"What is it?" A man in a white lab coat asked as he vintured in side the acrhialigy dig sight.**_

_**he worked his way down and to the left were a man in a white lab coat with a miners hat awated him. both men doned there protective gear and whent to a make shift elivator awaited them both. the elevator came to a stop infront of them and they boarded it. as the doors closed the second man in a lab coat started to exsplain.**_

_**" Dr. Light. we found it... We found what you and all of us have been looking for." the man said**_

_**"You mean you have found my great grand fathers lab?" Dr.light asked.**_

_**"Yes Dr. Light. yet theres a catch theres a large slab of metal acting as a shield door. we have tried everything but to no use. we cant even scratch the door." the man said**_

_**"You know Maxwell, that there would be difficulty finding and riviving the lost technoligy of my great grand father Dr. T. Light. But Maxwell remember weres there is a will there is a way." Dr. Light said with a smile.**_

_**"Dr. Light you always seem to look at the brighter side dont you?" Maxwell asked**_

_**"Not always just when i know i have the uper hand." Dr.Light said**_

_**both men rode the elevator down in silent anticapation. the elevator slide to a hult with a jaring motion that was always uneasy. as the doors opened there was yet another man waiting for them both. yet this man was different. he stood about 6ft1 and looked to be in a weird armor. the armor was red and gray and was looking right at dr. Light.**_

_**"Doctor. as i have said we have found Dr. tommas Light's Lab." the armored man said.**_

_**"thank you Proto Man. I always knew that you would come threw for me." Dr . Light said. **_

_**"well Dr. Light you were the one that repaired me. i just hope my brother is still operational. he will be a great help to the resistance." Proto man said.**_

_**"That he will, Proto Man. That he will." Dr. Light said. **_

_**"Yah but that still leaves us with a very huge obstical. gaining intrance to the Lab its self."Dr. Maxwell said.**_

_**"What do you mean? Dr. Light is my creators great great grandson, if any one could figure it out it is he." Proto Man said with a smile. **_

_**"Com Proto Man take us to the Lab." Dr. Light said **_

_**they followed Proto Man ferther in to the dig sight. they pass many different robots, or reploids as some might call them. there were ones that looked like fat men with pick ax's and otheres that looked like spikes that drilled threw the earth with no super vision what so ever. there was a large reploid at the end of the tunnal that stood about 8ft6. it was a massive figure that stood in front of a metal Door. one hand was a large spiked ball. the other hand was a masive drill. yet the giant robot looked like the two Dr.s standing next to Proto Man, in comparisent to the large Metal door. the rploid slamed its masive hand in to the wall and a loud audible boom echoed off the walls, causing a little dirt to fall from the 20ft high ceiling. the reploid stoped and looked towards the two men and Proto Man. **_

_**"Dr. Light. i have tryed my hardest to open the door for you but to no evale. the door is made from some metal that i am not familuir with. Just from my attemps on this door i have suffered minor and critical damage. i ask that i go report to the staff lab for basic repairs." the large reploid said turning to face the Dr.s and Proto Man. **_

_**"i see. your spike fist is damaged sevirly. and your pistons sound as if they have had it. go report for a full basice tune up and basic repaires." Dr. Light said. **_

_**"Proto Man. were is the opening to the door?" Dr. Light said**_

_**"I do not know i was taken off line befor Dr. T. Light was at his peek of his designs for the reploids." Proto Man said**_

_**they all stood there looking at the massive door. as they aprotched they heard a loud hiss. Dr. Light continued towards the metal door. Proto Man and Dr. Maxwell stayed behind. the tunnal fall silent again. then there was a sound like a plasma generator was kicking on and a blue light shout out of no were and there stood Dr. Tommas. Light. Dr. Light steped back a few feet. **_

_**" Man this is weird..." Dr. Light**_

_**" I see that you have came to find me. that means that the world once again needs a champion. i regreatably have to inform you that the evil Dr. willy has wone. there is no one left to stop him. even my greatist champion Mega Man has failed to stop willy." The hologram Dr. Light said.**_

_**"What! My Brothers ?" Proto Man said **_

_**"Please if you find a family member bring them here they will know what to do." The hologram said**_

_**"I am Dr. Jaccob Light. I've came to find your lost robotic designs and help mankind. please grand father help us." Dr. Light pleaded **_

_**"The Family member must come and otherise there self threw." The hologram said and stoped as an exsplosion in its back grown shock the camera. **_

_**"Dr. willy is here i will sill the lab off by D.N.A intery please find a family member to open the lab. I go now to meet my fait. i my just get to meet Mega Man in the After life." The hologram Dr. Light said as he lowered his head and the hologram looped and started over again.**_

_**"D.N.A.? What does that mean?" Proto Man asked puzzled. **_

_**"To open up the Door it needs my Blood. i..." Dr. j Light said looking at his hands as the hologram Dr. Light continued his loping taping.**_

_**"i see. But the D.N.A. lock pad isn't hear. i wounder if it was destroid by that Dr. Willy guy?" Maxwell asked.**_

_**"I wounder..." Proto Man said. **_

_**"What Proto Man?" Dr. Light asked.**_

_**"Well i was there threw most of Dr. Willys days. and i don't remember Dr. Willy ever being a threat to Mega Man. I wounder why he was defeated By Dr. Willy? I mean Dr. willy was no match against my brother, Mega Man was the ultimit Robot. no matter what Willy would throw at him, Mega Man would always defeat him. actualy it was kinda funny. Dr. Willy would get so frustrated with My Brother that he would almost pull out every trick in the book to defeat him. yet even when it was at the darkest hour Mega Man Would Pull threw and win. I can't belive he was defeated by willy. i just can't" Proto Man said**_

_**"Well... Ahh... lets not stay out here all day lets get in there." Dr. Light said cuting his hand and placing it on the door. **_

_**The door turned bright as raident light and the door opened with the wined of hundreds of years of rusting. Dr. Light walked in and looked in astonishment as the room its self was in ment condition. another blue light filled the room. and yet another blue hologram of the late Dr. T. Light was standing looking at them all. **_

_**"Ahhh, My dear Proto Man. i feared you were off line for good. i appologize for never fixing your power conduit but i could never figure out the problem, im glad you found i take it my gandson?" The hologram said **_

_**"How the... Did you just interact with us?" Dr. Light asked. **_

_**"Yes why? i loaded all my personal thoughts in to this computer and programed it to activate when the lab was activated. i wounder what is your name?" the hologram asked. **_

_**"i Am Dr. Jaccob Light. your great great grandson. Grandpa, i need..." Dr. Light whent to say.**_

_**"I know what you have came for. you have came in hopes that Mega Man was here?" the hologram asked**_

_**"Well yes. i was woundering, well is he operational? if not is it possable that i can fix him with your blue prints?" r. Light asked. **_

_**"Dr. Light i was woundering just how did my brother fail against Dr. Willy?" Proto Man asked**_

_**"Ahhhh... Yes, Mega Man and Bass were in a collosale battle which pushed there bodys to tehre full potintal and Mega Man was wining. But at the Last Moment in a Last ditch effort to ride him self of Mega Man. Dr. Willy set forth his most powerful reploid robot and finished Mega Man. then out of disrespect he tore Mega Man apart and scatered his body over the world. i was only able to reclaim his head and memery card. but i too hade a ace up my sleve that Dr. willy didn't know about. it is the reploid in the base ment of this lab.i planed on placing Mega Mans memery card in to its ceribral cortax and reactivate this new reploid in Mega Man's Name yet i was destroid and all i was able to do was sile this lab off. i wish i could have seen my Mega Man reborn, and recliam his revange on Dr. Willy. the reploid in the camber needs a memery card or a techno card to activate it. yet after all this time i forgot were i placed Mega Man's Memory card. i just wish i would have up loaded its location to this computer but at last there was no time for it for my body was destoid by Dr. Willy." the hologram said. **_

_**"well may i see the body?" asked Dr. Light**_

_**"Yes i will open the door for you all. Proto Man i ask that you remain for me i need you to do some thing for me." the hologram said. **_

_**sure thing Dr. light." Proto Man said. **_

_**the door opened and a stair case leading down was visable. Dr. Light and Dr. Maxwell walked towards it. and started the decint to the bottom of the stair case. as there feet toched the first steps there lighting in the ciling came to life. they looked at each other and then continued to decend the stairs. **_

_**"Now proto Man i need you to transporta few items that this reploid wil need here. I need you to find a power amplifire. its in my old lab back were my ideas first took shape. and also i will need a energy converter. it too is in my old lab. but the last thin i belivfe is in my millitary lab for safe keeping. you will need my pass card which is in the lab below but you can't let my grandson know about it just get it and teleport to these location and get back here as soon as possable. by the way Proto Man. Who will he have to fight this time?" the hologram asked. **_

_**"its Zero... theres a organization call the Dark Hand. they uncovered his body and reactivated him and reprogramed him. i dou't that eve with Mega Mans old power could even stand against Zeros new found Powers." Proto Man said**_

_**" I see so the remake of X's body woun't be enuff will it?" the hologram asked**_

_**"I truly don't know. i just don't know." Proto Man said.**_

_**"Well hers hopeing for the rebuilt X to posses the power to become greater than the blue prints say, other than that he will fight and when the time comes he will fail against zero. how many otheres know its Zero?" the hologram asked**_

_**"No one. i have been keeping it from everyone." Proto Man said. **_

_**"I see. i need you to do me yet another favor. while at the millitary lab grab the X files and all the equipment from his former fights. i will need every thing." the hologram said. **_

_**"i will do what you ask of me Dr. Light. " Proto Man said and walked down the stairs and grabed the key card and teleported in a red beam of light verticaly in to the air. **_

_**Authers Notes.**_

_**" WELCOME ALL. THIS IS MY SECOND FAN FIC. I BELIVE THAT THIS MEGA MAN STORY WILL BE GREAT THE IDEA BEHIND IT MAKES ME FILL THAT IT WILL DEVELOPE IN TO A GREAT AND TRUE TO THE GAMES AS POSSIABLE STORY. JUST KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS STORY TAKES PLACE 30XXWHILE THE GAMES TAKE PLACE IN 20XX. I HOPE THAT YOU WILL INJOY THIS STORY OF MEGA MAN AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTACKT ME PERSONALY YOU CAN LEAVE A E MAIL FOR ME A WELL LIKE ALWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED THE STORY AND YOUR IDEAS ON IT. OK LATER EVERYONE" **_


End file.
